Lucian Viero
This is a tribute of misytmolla . Lucian is the District partner of Briar Destry. Please do not use him without my prior permission. "The Capitol want to make me something i'm not, but i'll always be Lucian Viero"- ''Lucian Viero Information Lucian Viero District 3 Age: 17 Weapon: Sword, Knife Personality: Lucian is a kind boy, he radiates an aura of intimidation and can induce fear into others just by looking into their eyes but he would never harm anyone if not provoked. He always stands by what he says and would not change his opinions for someone else's satisfaction, he is quite stubborn. Lucian is outspoken and not afraid to speak his views, but he a district three erudite and knows when to shut up and is usually able to steer himself away from trouble. He is very confident and has little fear of others, he is not cocky but knows he could easily crush most tributes, and despite the huge advantage he has he would never harm an innocent tribute who does not deserve to die. He holds morals very high and will not let the Capitol make him something he is not, he is slightly defiant and rebellious. He can change his attitude very fast, he has a burning hate for the careers and he would not mind killing them, as he believes he is freeing the world from vermin, and if attacked he will fight back. He does have a problem with killing and in the Hunger Games this may be a challenge, and he tends to make decisions on the spot and never thinks forward, he knows he should never get his hopes up only for them to be crushed, he is a realist and knows when it comes to the end he will have to kill. He does put himself before others as he knows his family needs him and he will not let anyone get in the way of him to save them and understands the harsh reality of life. Strenths: Lucian's main strength would be his '''intimidation', a fool would choose to attack Lucian unarmed. Lucian is also very powerful, and incredibly good at hand to hand combat. Lucian is also advanged at plant identification, a skill he learnt from DIstrict 3, which is useful in the arena. Weaknesses: Lucian does not afraid to speak his mind, possibly sparking outrage among the Capitol, he is rather impulsive. He also is stubborn, and if he thinks something feels wrong he would not do it, he only follows his own instincts. He is also not very fast, due to his large figure slowing him down. Fears: Lucian fears bears. He has feared these beasts for a long time, since childhood. He was attacked by one and the image of one can send shivers down his spine. This is when he would lose his calm aura and begin to panic. Alliance: Anti-Careers Token: N/A Appearance: Lucian has short, dark brown hair. He has round eyes that are a misty blue and tanned skin like most from his DIstrict. The most inteeresting aspect of Lucian is his figure, he is not like most scrawny boys from District 3 but he is tall and stocky. Lucian is tall at 6,4. He also bears claw marks on his chest but he usually hides those, associating them with weakness. History: Backstory= Lucian was born into a poor household, his father was one of many people who would lumber to the factories, work endlessly and still not have enough to feed the family. Lucian's mother was a sickly women, and was never able to take care of Lucian or his three younger siblings, Darien, Melia and Aleena. Lucian instantly matured, forced to take care of his family he grew pride and vowed to himself he would never let any harm come to them. He was always strong, stronger than the rest of his family, physically and mentally. He would often break the laws of Panem to provide for his family, and that meant breaking out of the District and hunting and foraging to the best of his ability. There was one day, while in the forest, setting up a trap for a rabbit a bear lumbered out towards Lucian and attacked him, Lucian was scarred for life with sickening scars across his chest and for a long period of time he was not able to help his family, he was watching them slowly die. Lucian was still too weak to do anything when his mother died, one day she just had her eyes closed, a small trail of blood trickling down her mouth. Lucian hated the Capitol for what they had caused, her death could have easily been prevented but they had withheld the medicine from his mother because his father could not afford it. He carries a lot of guilt over her death, he could have done something, he would have done something but by the time he recovered it was too late. He was able to help his brother and sisters, but life would never be the same, they were alone in this cruel world. Their father would not help, he was already too broken to do anything. The family would have died if it was not for tesserae, the day Lucian turned 12 he instantly signed up for it, putting himself at a higher risk for the Hunger Games, but he wanted to make sure his sisters or brother would not have to do it, he would not let any of them get hurt. He received enough food to survive on, and knowing he would be at a huge risk in a few years he started to train for the Hunger Games, nothing much but he learnt how to use a sword, one he had found by the chopping block in the towns square, abandoned and old. Lucian was thirteen when peacekeepers came to their home, Lucian answers the door and he was attacked by peacekeepers, claiming it was illegal to train for the games and they had caught Lucian doing it, Lucian knew in district 3 this was a crime punishable by death. He heard his young sister scream as peacekeepers grabbed her and pulled her away, along with Darien and Aleena. Lucian screamed and punched the peacekeeper, pulling off his helmet. He kept doing this as the peacekeeper soon became unrecognisable. The sound of gunfire silenced Lucian's screams of rage, then he remembered that awful sight of watching his family being dragged outside. He charged to the door, where his Darien and Melia was on their knees. Their hand tied behind their backs, then on the floor was a small cluster of clothes, covered in blood. Lucian then realised there was long brown hair flowing out of this cluster, and skin was visible, lying dead on the floor was the six year old Aleena, a peacekeeper with a still smoking gun behind her. Lucian didn't think this was possible, they could not have killed a child, a six year old who was innocent. He didn't even scream, he was in shock. The next thing he knew he was running towards the peacekeeper who committed this inhumane act, he felt a bullet rip into his flesh but adrenaline made him still continue. He felt himself jump on the peacekeeper, smashing his head on a rock until it was a mess of brains and blood. He stood up and turned around, where his two surviving siblings looked towards him in pure horror, not knowing who this boy was anymore. He picked them up and grabbed their hands, telling them they needed to leave. They ran away, leaving a note to their father of where to find them. He left Aleena buried in the yard, the burning bodies of the peacekeepers above her. He arrived at a small home, he knew it was abandoned, a girl once lived there with two others but was taken away when the others were killed for treason. His father arrived, and showed no emotion when the news of Aleena reached him, he had lost so much e lost the will to care. They lived in relative peace for the next few years, but still very careful of the Capitol. He managed to make his brother and sister healthy again and his father began to become a real father, Lucian soon getting work at one of the factories to help, he was always smarten than the others. The world seemed ok, it could never be perfect. Lucian was 17 when he attended his reaping. His brother was 13 at the time and was eligible to become a tribute. Lucian heard his last name get called out, and instantly thought it was himself, but then his brother walked to the stage and Lucian screamed "I volunteer" without any hesitation and ran towards the stage, he would finally be able to repay his family for what happened to Aleena and his mother and he would give them a whole new life if he came home. |-| Guidelines= *Lucian was born in the slums of District 3, to a sickly woman and an overworked man *Lucian had three siblings and he took it upon himself to take care of them as his parents were incapable of that act. *He would often hunt, and once when he was laying a trap he was attacked by a bear. He was too weak to help his family and slowly his mother died before he could save her. *The reason his mother died was because the Capitol refused her medicine, giving him a strong hate for them *He then had to provide by claiming tesserae, and he trained for the Hunger Games. *He was arrested for training and he managed to fight the peacekeeper, however, his siblings were going to be killed and the youngest was shot, causing Lucian to brutally kill her murderer. *Him and his family ran away to an abandoned house, where they managed to hide from the peacekeepers and the Capitol, they lived in relative peace. *He was at the reaping and his brothers name was called, instantly Lucian volunteered in his place, knowing he could give him and his family a safe and better life to what they had. Notes *The house that Lucian and his family took refuge in was the house where another tribute of mine, Briar Destry lived with her two friends befroe she was taken away to an orphanage. Category:Misytmolla's Tributes Category:Males Category:17 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:District 3 Category:Tributes Category:Characters